Muted Soul
by PurpleShadow777
Summary: Maka is mute due to a traumatic experience and is a social outcast and is abused by everyone, Soul is is popular and a player what if one day he sets his eyes on a troubled mute... I know it might not be good but please read and review! rated k and maybe change to T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey people its PurpleShadow777 and it is my first fanfiction I hope you LOVE IT! Review and tell me what you think. Soul & Maka btw.

Maka (P.O.V)

_I am consumed with darkness.I see my self back in that place agian. He's here smiling with evil intent coming toward me I cower in fear I scream and scream but no one could hear me then he- _

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My eyes flashed open by hearing the sound of my alarm clock ringing and I jolted up and hit it to stop the beeping from going off agian. I laid back down and thought about whether to stay home but decide against it because I don't be here when he came back.I got up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

After my long shower I put on grey ripped jeans, red and black stripped shirt, red converse high tops and a black beanie and headed to the kitchen to eat some breakfast then to school. As made my way to the kitchen and I stopped and ran back to my room to grab my notebook and backpack. When finally went to the kitchen and grabbed some food looked at the clock and realized I'm late late for class and sprinted to to school.

When i got to DWMA I stopped at the glass doors and looked at my reflection and what I saw was my ash-blond hair and emerald green eyes and thought to my reflection " Today will be different." After those words of encourgement I walked in and went straight my first period. When I walked into class professer Stien looked up and said " Look who decided to come to class 10 minutes late Maka Albarn." Everyone's were on me but I ignored them and continued looking at the teacher." Well what do you have to say for your self?" I stared at him in annyonce because he forgot but luckily one of my best friends Tsubaki raised her hand and called out " Um Mr. Stien Maka can't talk she has vocal cord paralysis which means she can't talk even if she wanted to." I looked back at Mr. Stien smirking as he cleared his throat and told me to have a seat. As I sit at my desk I can't help but think to myself _So far so good_ and tried to listen to what was saying

**So what do you think don't go easy on be just because I'm a begginer I can handle what you have to say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WONT GET A DANCING PURPLE PENGIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey You guys! It's PurpleShadow! If you don't know by now I'm a little crazy (or ALOT crazy) But thats okay we all have tiny bit of insanity in us some more then others (like me) so without further adoo the second chapter!

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater

Previously on Mute Soul:

" _Um Mr. Stien Maka can't talk she has vocal cord paralysis which means she can't talk even if she wanted to." I looked back at Mr. Stein smirking as he cleared his throat and told me to have a seat. As walk to my seat I can't help but think to myself "So far so good"and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying._

**Maka (P.O.V)**

While I sat at my seat I couldn't help but shudder at look gave me, it kinda felt like he wanted to dissect me. Maybe I'm wrong. Right? I was still pondering on this disturbing thought when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around see the face of Soul Eater Evens looking back at me smirking. I immediately looked down. Soul Eater Evens I really despised him and his friends they all part of the popular crew and they are really full of themselves. But Soul is one of the ones I really hate because he is a heartless player just like my good for nothing father. Thought of my father made me angry and despressed but I quickly snapped out of it when the bell rang. As I was walking to my next class I was suddenly smashed into the lockers. _Great. Just fanfreakingtastic. Just when I have faith on today being different, life just had stick it in my face and ruin that._ I thought as I stood up only to have myself pushed down again. I looked up really annoyed at Medusa and Arachne grinning evilly at me " Watch where you're going ugly." Medusa hissed. I scowled but said nothing. You know beacause I mute and what not. Then Arachne spoke up "Or are you mute and retarted too?" at that comment everyone laughed. I got up brushed my clothes off, took out of my bag, while the group looked curiously my note book and wrote in it "_fuck off, go back to the bitchy tree you came from."_ After that it was pretty hazy considering her and her group jumped me and left on the floor with a swelled cheek, bloody nose, a few bruises on my stomach. I got up and pain shot up threw me like fireworks but I gritted my teeth and walked to the girls bathroom and cleaned my self up. _Pain is just a message just don't answer phone_ as I walked to next class. I ignore the stares as I walk in my classroom, they know as well as I do that this happens all the time it a waste staring at me like I'm a god damn monkey exhibit. But at least at the zoo I would get free food and would get away from all this highschool shit I have to go through I thought bitterly.

I walked to lunch relieved that there was no confrontation but I have to explain my self to all my friends because all through class they have been giving me worried looks. I walked to the lunch line and grabbed milk and some chips and went to sit with them. As soon as I sat down ,Tsubaki bombarded me with lots of questions " What happened? Are you okay?" Who did this to you? How come you didn't tell us? Wh- She was cut off by Liz when she covered her mouth "Honstly Tsubaki calm down and let her talk. I gave her a grateful look and took out a piece of paper since those ass hole threw away my notebook._ I got in a fight with Medusa and Arachne the rest of thier group and I insulted them. Next thing I know I have a bunch of bruises on my body._"THOSE STUPID DOUCHE BAGS I WISH I WAS THERE TO KICK THERE SORRY ASSES!" Black*Star shouted. Since I was to lazy to write anymore I did sign-language _Calm down you guys are making this a big thing._ Kid shook his head and replied " I don't think so Maka they ruined your precious symmetrical face those disgusting asmmetrical pieces of garbage." Everyone agreed angrily. _You guys its okay I have been through worse life hates me already why waste time being angry _I signed weakly. They looked at me confused but only Tsubaki stared at me stared at me sadlybecause she knew what I was talking about. I had sworn her to secrecy to never tell anyone. Before all my friends could ask me what I meant the bell rang and I rushed to my most least favorite class... Science. Little did I know that things are going to worse.

**So what do you think give me ideas and writing critisim REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW if you awsome people review I will let you meet my imaginary boyfriend from soul eater byeeeeee! STAY CRAZY  
Mz. Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you AWESOME people! Sorry for taking FOREVER but I had school (so boring!) and other stuff. I will try to update faster so love me again( as if you already didn't lol). IM CRAVING SOME CHOCOLATE. Dont worry I already realized I'm weird.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater and my heart is broken about and I know you are too.

Previously on Mute Soul:

_Before all my friends could ask me what I meant the bell rang and I rushed to my most least favorite class... Science. Little did I know that things are going to worse._

**Maka (P.O.V)**

I dreaded going to my science class becuse all my friends had science different periods and if that isn't enough the people I hate were in this class but on the bright side nobody liked me so they didn't come near me which was fine as hell with me. As I walked into the class room I was shot with insults by who else but the devils themsevles but one of them is missing not that I cared." Hey whore why even come to class, no school when nobody wants you here." Kim Diehl says. I just ignored them and sat at my seat but the insults kept coming " Just jump off a cliff and die because no one would care of remeber." Medusa hissed. Everyone laughed at that comment. Ok that stung and hurt me more then anything they ever said to me but I held my tears in because I don't want those assholes to see me cry and I got so fed up and walked up when she was about to say something and punched her in the face. At that moment the teacher (everyone calls him Sid) walked in and the everyone went silent shocked" What happened here?" Medusa shrieked "THIS BITCH SUCKER PUNCHED MY BEATIFUL NOSE!" Sid was taken back at the blood and quickly said"Medusa go to the nurse and see if your nose is broken" then he looked at me and sighed "Maka I'm so dissapointed in you I expect more from my striaght A student but you proved me wrong. I'm giving you detention." I rushed and took my notebook and frantically wrote " _What thats not fair please don't give me detention_" I silently pleaded my dad was going to be angry I get home late as if I dont have enough problems. Sid shook his head as if to say _no_ _arguing with me_ and did an inward sigh and sat at my desk and felt I was being given dirty looks for punching Medusa but it felt good and I didn't regret doing it but I knew the populars were gonna beat me up for it. As soon Sid started the lesson I zoned after a few minutes and stared out the window and thougght about all the shit I went through why are people so cruel. Was it because I mute? Well I have tried to talk, shout, scream anything but when ever I try to I think about what happened to me and go back to those memories ... I shook my head. Don't think aboout it my head screamed at me. Don't think about him backing me up and- " Oh Soul nice of you to join us." Sid said pissed off. I snapped out of my day dream and turned my head from the window to see Soul standing in the front of the classroom with his hands in pockets and looking at Sid bored expression says "I had better things to do." Sid looked even more pissed at his carelessness and yells " DETENTION AND YOU BETTER BE HERE RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL OR ELSE YOU GET TWO WEEKS!" _Great now I have to spend two hours in detention with this douche what else could go wrong _I thought. Soul says clearly annoyed "That so uncool." And walked away about to sit with all his popular friends when Sid's smirks " Oh no. From now on you are going sit next to- he scanned the room for seats and spots my empty one "Maka Albarn!" I think God was messing with me. I turned my head back to the window but felt the seat next to me skidd across the floor loudly and I rolled my eyes and scooted further to the window. Little while later I got bored of staring at the window and decided to do homework . Then Soul started to poke me to me. " Hey ugly" he whispered. I looked up at him and glared annoyed he was talking to me and he continued " Let me copy your homework." _No do your own work _**(a/n: she's writing this just so you know) **" I'm to lazy to do my homework and why would I when I pretty girl to it for me." I looked into his red eyes and felt myself begin to blush but I held it back and wrote _No you should do_ _your own shit so that small brain inside your head won't rott._ Once he finished reading that he glared and just when he was about to reply Sid annouced he had an important assaignment. " Class before the bell rings you have a project which includes getting to know your partner better so you have to spend a say day together getting to know each other and present to the class eating at each other's tables ang hanging out everywhere and spend one day at each other homes. If you lie about information and not do what I told, you get a month's detention so start learning. " Uh really why do I have to be stuck with someone like you! This is so not cool." I tuned him out and had a horrifying feeling. NO NO NO NO this not good he can't know about me he figure I'm being abused and my other secret no one is supposed to find out what am I going to do !.

**So tell me what you think and give me ideas! Dancing purple penguins lovvee you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IM SO HYPER RIGHT NOWW! STAY CRAZY**

**Mz. Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a long time! but dont worry you guys I didn't forget you guys so don't be mad. My Internet has been down and I have been feeling like total meanie because I didnt update but still I love you!Anyway... On with the story**

Disclaimer: I wish that I own Soul Eater but sadly I don't.

Previously on Mute Soul:

" _Uh really why do I have to be stuck with someone like you! This is so not cool." I tuned him out and had a horrifying feeling. NO NO NO NO this not good he can't know about me he figure I'm being abused and my other secret no one is supposed to find out what am I going to do !. _

**(a/n: I'm going to skip to them serving detention the school day is not that exciting) **

**Third person (P.O.V)**

Maka sat in the classroom of her last period of the day obsessing on what had happened to today.

Maka opened her binder and started drawing. But she couldn't help it when her mind drifted to a certain white-haired boy. His blood red eyes that sucked people in when you looked at him. His sharp teeth that were similar to a shark. And his white as snow hair that you wanted to put your hand through and- What was she thinking!

She pushed those embarrassing thoughts away. She hated Soul and she will always hated him. Maka forced herself to think of something else, like how her father was going to kill her for getting a detention and not being there to make him dinner.

_This was all because of stupid Medusa _Maka thought angrily. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didnt notice the bell rang and she was the last one in class. Maka quickly collected her things and trudged out of the room to go to detention.

**Soul (P.O.V)**

Bored. . Bored.

Soul sat in his last period listening to the teacher talking on and on about something he didn't care about. He sighed and layed his head down on desk and closed his eyes ignoring the teacher all together. He started to slowly drift off when he felt this weried feeling somebody staring at him. Soul looked up front and saw his current girlfriend, Blair staring with lustful eyes . _Oh man. _He thought._ She keeps looking at me!_ _This is the fifth time I caught her_ _staring at me with constipated look her face!_ Soul internelly screamed to himself_ and what hell is wrong with her so uncool._ The Albino shudderedand quickly put his head down agian.

After awhile Soul got tired of Blair staring at him and decided to break up with her after class. He needed focus on getting a new target to have fun with. Soul knew he was a player and he just couldn't help that. Soul seemed to think that staying with one girl was boring and annoying. So why not change girl after girl as long as he had one he didn't have to be alone He also knew he was hot with his 8 pack and handsome looks so couldn't blame all the girls that went after him.

As soon as the bell rang Soul quickly got up, grabbed his stuff about run to his to be stopped by Blair yelling after him. " Soully Bearrrr!" He sighed and turned around. "Hey." He muttered. " So I was wondering you wanna come to my house tonite and hang out? She purred. Soul cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and spoke " Um yeah, I've been thinking..." Blair cut off his sentence by laughing " Your not planning on breaking up with right!? Her voice cracked at that last word.

Soul looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face. He really hated the girls that cry. They have only been going out for a week so it wasn't something to cry about, they should now he didn't stick with one girl very long. He looked at her again "look it's not you it's me so dont take it the wrong, we could still be friends. By now she was crying more then before. Blair looked at him with tear-stained eyes and blubbered out " But I loved you and I gave you everything and your just gonna walk away? By then people stwarted to watch. Soul shook his head and and muttered " Don't make a scene and embaress yoursself." After those harsh words he walked away, leaving a heartbroken Blair behind. _So uncool. And after all this I have a drag._ Soul thought as he walked to the detention room.

**Maka (P.O.V)**

I walked to the detention room and sat at a desk next to the window. I took out a book and my notebook just in case somone need to talk to me, I really hoped not but knowing my luck it just might, and started reading, while waiting for the teacher. I was getting to the good part of the book when I heard the door open but ignored it and continued **(a/n: this is a part of the book handwritng this twilight so shut up to people who are hating on Stephine Meyer) **_He walked into the sunlight and started to sparkling like dimonds. " Are you afriad? " as he walked toward her. She finally spoke and walked over to him " Are you a vampire? He nodded and_ _"HEY!" I looked up startled and saw Soul in my face looking very annoyed. I put on a expression similar to his as if to say "_What?"_

" I have been freaking calling your name for 5 fucking minutes. Are not just retarted but fucking deaf too!?"

I glared at that comment and wrote in my notebook _No I'm not fucking deaf did you ever think with what little brain you have that I was ignoring you? _Truthfully I wasn't ignoring him, she just didn't hear him because I was getting to good part where Bella finds out Edward was a vampire and that asshole interupted me.

Soul hissed when he finished reading. " What ever book nerd. No one ever ignores the sexiest, coolest guy Soul Eater Evens.

I rolled my eyes and wrote down _Get over yourself egolostical jack ass and don't talk to me I really don't like you.  
_

Before he could say anything Mr. Excalibar walked in. I really hated this teacher because he always talked about his adventure back in the day and once he started he never stopped! " Alright stop your chattering right now. It's time to serve dentintion.! I tuned him out and continued my reading. But help but glance around me to find Soul staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face and couldn't help but stare back. His complicated ruby orbs always sucked me in and made me want to figure out what he was thinking about. We held each others gaze until he finally looked away. I looked back at my book and pretended to read. Why was he staring at me like that? What did he want from me? I tried to hold down my blush but it came anyway. I shook my head. What was wrong with me I need to stay away from him. He would only hurt me like my dad does or what_ he_ did to me. I closed my eyes tightly to stop the flash backs from going through my head so I didn't have a panic attack in school. I breathed in and out slowly through my mouth. When it subsided I decided I wouldn't look or talk to Soul any more then I had to until this stupid project was over.

**So what do you think? I have decided to try and update once a week ! I know the it is a little slow but Its going to get good In the next chap so be patient. Any way REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND and give me new Ideas for the story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Mz. Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo my peeps! I had some major writers block for this and I started focusing on another stroy so yea on with the story.**

Disclaimer: Ok You know and I know that if I owned Soul eater I be rich and awesome . Not rich but still awesome ;)

Previously on Muted Soul:

_I closed my eyes tightly to stop the flash backs from going through my head so I didn't have a panic attack in school. I breathed in and out slowly through my mouth. When it subsided I decided I wouldn't look or talk to Soul any more then I had to until this stupid project was over._

**Maka (P.O.V)**

As soon as dentention ended Soul walked over to me. I turned my head and looked out the window. My eyes widened when I saw it was pitch dark outside I gasped ,I so late! Shit. I quickly picked up all my when I was going run out. Soul grabbed me. " Maka! This is seriously getting annoying stop ignoring me! This is the second fucking time." He shouted at me. But I didn't have for this. I pushed him aside and sprinted out the door._ I'm so dead. He's going to kill me. Shit!_ I ran all the way home. I stopped at the door to breathe and walked in.

When I walked in I was punched in the stomach. My eyes watered and I doubled over and started to cough. I looked up at a very furious Spirit Albarn, my father. " WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH! YOU SUSPOSED TO BE HERE TO MAKE ME DINNER!" He with fear and looked up at him. He slapped me in the face hard. " TALK BITCH, TALK WHY DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE YOU DID KAMI! He yelled in my face and I could smell the alchol in his breath I make a face. He walked away. I thought he was finshed so I started to walked up the stairs,only to be pulled back down fall to the ground. I tried to to stand up but he stepped on my leg, my breath sped up. The started to kicked me in the stomach until he had his fill then he left.

I picked my self up even if it hurt like shit and started limping up the stairs to my room. I got to my room and headed straight to the bathroom to check my wounds. I looked in the mirror to see there was blood coming out the left side of my head. I winced, then I lift my shirt, purple and black bruises all around my adomen. I wince again when I touched them. I sit on the edge of the bathtub and check my leg. It was turning a blackish yellowish color and if I touch it my eyes would water again and I gasped. It hurt so much. I take off my clothes and take a cold shower to wash the blood and pain away. I stood in the shower and let the water run all over me. I cried silent tears that blended with the water. When I felt I was somewhat clean I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and limped out of the bathroom.

I walked to my dresser and took my pj's and put them on. Climbed in bed and took my ipod from inside my pillow so my dad didn't destroy it. I put the earbuds and turned the music all the way up and looked up at the ceiling as listen to my favorite song.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul my spririt's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

I started to think about the day everything went wrong, the day my mom left. And didn't think to take me with her. I remembered that day and I grabbed the bed sheets hard as I close my eyes tighter let the flashback pull me in it's painful hands.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME! CRASH! Maka sat on the first step of the staring at her mother Kami throw another dish at her father. This time Spirit came home at 5 in the morning and perfume and lipstick all over him with a very angry wife waiting for him. "Kami please come down, I love you so much; you and Maka both I swear." He tried to reassure her but it just made her angrier." Don't give me that bullshit!"Kami hollered " Every time you do this you say you love me and Maka, but if you really did, you wouldn't be such a MAN WHORE! A slap came to Maka's mother face. the little girl screamed horrified. Spirit had actually hit his wife._

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I wake up)  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****Call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****Bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****Save me from the nothing I've become**

_Thre was a mountain full of tension. Kami looked at her husband in shock. Kami burst out in tears "Y-You h-hit me. Oh my god. You p-promised you would n-never hit me!" Kami blubbered in distress. Spirit looked at her ashamed and replied quietly " I didnt mean that." He tried to touch her and she quickly jerked away afriad he would hit her again. Maka, tears streaming her face, looked at Spirit agarily how could he do he to other women and then hit mama too. It wasn't fair. Kami couldnt speak, her beautiful emerald eyes filled with fear and saddness. _

_Silence. No one said anything for a long time until finally Kami went upstairs and closed the door of the bedroom without a word. Maka stared at her father, he stared right back with an emotionless expession rubbing his neck. After what seem like forever , Kami came back – with a suit case. She walked past Spirit was sobbing and spewing about how he loved her and walked out the door. Maka quickly ran down the stairs and ran out after her mother. " Mama! Where are you going" Kami turn back with a tear-steakend face and shook her head. " Sorry baby but mama has to go for a little while" she promised and went in the car. The car backed out of the driveway, Maka started to run after it. " Wait mama, wait don't leave" she panted as running " Papa didn't mean it come back take me with you." Maka stopped and collapsed in the middle of the street. Later on Maka would wait and wait but after a while soon reliazed her mother would never come back._

**Now that I know what I'm without****  
****You can't just leave me****  
****Breathe into me and make me real****  
****Bring me to life****(Wake me up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Wake me up inside****  
****(Save me)****  
****Call my name and save me from the dark****  
****(Wake me up)****  
****Bid my blood to run****  
****(I can't wake up)****  
****Before I come undone****  
****(Save me)****  
****Save me from the nothing I've become****Bring me to life****  
****(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)****  
****Bring me to life**

I wished someone would save me and bring me back to life and made this some bad nitghtmare that I could wake up from. I sighed. I wish things were different. I wish My mom never left. I wish I wasn't bullied. I wish I wan't abused. And I wished that horrible accident never happened to me. But then again I wished alot of things but that didn't mean they came true, this isn't a fairytale or tv , unfortantly its reality. I sighed again and let the song play one more time before taking out my headphones and closing the light and drifting into one of my favorite dreams. A dreamless one.

**So What did you think. Do you guys think I should make Maka cut or leave her like that. And Please forgive me for taking forever and Im going to make another fanfiction later with teen titans so if I dont update soon please be patient. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I LOVE YOU XOXOXO**

**PEACE, LOVE, CHOCOLATE**


End file.
